The Purple Notebook
by Kouga Myazawa
Summary: Ryohei decides to jog in the park. Lussuria is sad from being ridiculed for loosing to Ryohei. he decides to walk in the park. consists of kissing, EXTREME attitudes, feather boas, and evil notebooks. LussuriaRyohei the very first one! Warning: YAOI OS


-Namimori Middle School-

Another hot day struck Namimori School. Everyone ate their lunch inside, fanned themselves with notebooks, and boys were even off to a point where they wanted to strip their freaking uniforms right off. Once again, Tsuna and his two best friends were on the roof.

"Uaaa...it's so hot..." Tsuna said, resting back on the cool metal fence, which today was burning, too. Gokudera was pacing back and forth, freaking out about his boss's uncomfortable position, while Yamamoto just sat there, laughing.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I'll keep you cool!" Gokudera shouted nobly, taking a purple notebook out of his jacket and rapidly waving it at Tsuna. Seems like dynamite wasn't the only thing he hid in there. Lately he's been keeping a lot of things in there. One day Tsuna was cold during winter, and out popped a bowl of soup. Anyways, Tsuna usually would answer modestly to Gokudera like "Eh, no thank you, I'm fine, Gokudera-kun.". But today, he was too hot to be modest. The notebook's papery-smelling breeze was quite nice.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun..."

"No problem, Juudaime!"

"Eh, look, Ryohei's being all punchy again today, even in this weather." Takeshi said, looking down at the courtyard, where Ryohei was doing air punches.

"Oi, today's an EXTREME day for exercising!" He shouted, waving at the trio.

"This is why I hate jocks." Gokudera murmured, sitting down fanning himself with the strange jacket-dwelling purple notebook.

A few hours passed. The school bell rang, and Hibaado once again greeted Hibari, with the school song, Takeshi walked home to his sushi shop, Gokudera walked home chatting with Tsuna, and Ryohei walked home with his little sister. As they came inside, Ryohei instantly changed into a tank top and shorts and ran outside.

"See you in a bit, Kyoko. I'll go jog a few miles at the park!" he said to his little sister, as he began to walk quickly towards his destination.

"Ok! Be careful!" she answered back as she walked out to their front yard, greeting Colonello.

-That one place where the Varia apparently reside in-

"I can't take it anymore!" Lussuria whined as he paced back and forth. "Ever since I lost to Ryohei, all they ever do is tease me! And not in a sexy way either!" He sighed, as Belphegor walked into his room.

"Hey loser, it's dinner time!" He shouted, walking out.

"Whatever happened to pervert as an insult?" He whined again, following Bel to the dining room.

"So overrated. You were once a pervert, but now you're a failure as Varia. I'm surprised you even survived the Gola Mosca's gun! I'm surprised Xanxus still let you live even after Gola Mosca's attack!" He shouted, snorting in Lussuria's face.

"You're so meeaan!!" Lussuria puppy whined as they sat down on the table. Xanxus was sitting with his usual I'm-pissed-at-stuff-for-no-apparent-reason face, and Squalo was his usual I'm-loud-and-never-shut-up mood, while Bel sat down, wearing his I'm-so-princey-and-blonde attitude.

"I see you still come to the table, weakling." Xanxus said, grunting as maids came and served food. "I'm glad to see you can still let us see your face, even after you lost."

"Cut it out! Don't act like such a girl because I lost one fight!" Lussuria hissed, sounding angry for the first time.

"You're not supposed to lose any fights! I'm surprised you even survived Gola's attack! I'm surprised I'm even letting you live after his attack!" Xanxus shouted back at Lussuria.

"I said the exact same thing." Belphegor giggled.A few minutes passed, and Squalo decided to open his mouth.

"So, how did you feel after you lost to the little jock?" A purple notebook greeted his face with a shwap as Lussuria stood up and walked away, a maid picking up his plate. A tear fell Lussuria's eyes as he ran to his room.

"Eh, he finally walked away." Marmon said, bored.

That night, Lussuria wept in his bright pink chair as he looked out his window.

_I wonder how that little Ryohei is doing right now? _He thought as he walked outside to his balcony. The crisp breeze made his little neon green drooped Mohawk flow and flutter like a tiny tree, as his sunglasses reflected back the moons light. He wondered how such a hot day could turn into such a nice night. Without thought, Lussuria jumped off his balcony and decided to take a nice walk in the park.

-The Park-

Ryohei was covered in sweat as he jogged his fifth mile nonstop. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, hearing a familiar voice in the distance.

"Ryohei?" The voice said again, and this time it was closer. Ryohei, who at this point was on a bench, looked up only to be met face to face with a certain green haired she-man. Startled, he "gyah"ed slightly and scooted farther into the bench.

"Oh I knew it was you!" Lussuria shouted as he slammed into Ryohei, his arms crushing Ryohei's sweaty body.

"Great, now let go of me, weirdo!" Ryohei shouted, his arms struggling free from Lussuria's evil she-man grasp. After a moment of struggling, shouting, happy tears, and muscle groping, both of them sat onto the bench normally. A silent moment passed, and Lussuria decided to break the ice.

"So...how's school?" He asked, hoping to get something, anything, as long as it was Ryohei's voice.

"Not much..." Ryohei said. "It was hot today."

"Mmm..yeah you are...I-I mean yes it was!" Lussuria replied, blushing slightly.

"Shouldn't you be dead? I thought you were shot..." Ryohei said, the breeze picking up.

"I survived. Xanxus was surprised when he found out."

"Thats good." Ryohei said. "I was kinda worried."

"You were worried about me?" Lussuria said, facing Ryohei, his blush darkening.

"Well...yeah..I mean...we're rivals. And I'm a respecting man! Rivals don't worry about each other and don't let each other lose until they face each other in battle!" Ryohei perked up, his fighting jock-like EXTREME spirit coming back. Lussuria was on the verge of serious happy tears until a cold wind picked up, leaving Ryohei in shivers.

"Wow. I guess early fall days are like mood swings. Always so hot and then drops down so easily!" He laughed, still shivering. He stood up, and jogged in place, hoping to get his body temperature up, but to no avail. Lussuria chuckled, and stood up before him.

"Here. Let me help." He smirked before opening up his trench coat, and pulling ryohei inside, buttoning in up before he could protest. Ryohei blushed as he felt himself being embraced by the coat, and Lussuria's muscular arms.

"Hey, hey! Let me go!" Ryohei shouted as it was his turn to blush. He felt a small peck on his forehead and a tightened grip afterwards. Ryohei looked up, seeing what the perverted Italian was thinking.

"If I let you go, you'll shiver again." He whispered, his face leaning closer to Ryohei. Ryohei could feel Lussuria's strong build against his smaller one, and he felt his heartbeat go faster and faster.

"Ok, I'm getting hot, let me go!" Ryohei said, snapping out of his trance and getting out of the jacket. Lussuria just laughed and grabbed Ryohei into his arms once again, this time keeping a very tight grip, so Ryohei doesn't fight. Ryohei struggled harder and harder, not wanting Lussuria let his guard down. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Ryohei did let his guard down, right after he felt lips against his own. He gasped as an electric spark flowed through his body, and a slight numbness spread through. Lussuria had taken advantage of a kiss when Ryohei was struggling. And now Ryohei's was dyed a light pink.

"Mmmph!.." Ryohei murmured under his breath as Lussuria tried to make the kiss a little more heated. He parted Ryohei's lips with his tongue a bit, making way into his mouth. He placed a hand behind ryohei's head, to keep it in placed, while his tongue carressed the inside of Ryohei's mouth, tickling the roof a little bit. As Ryohei attempted to struggle, Lussuria picked him up slowly and placed him on the bench, using his hand as a pillow for Ryohei, and his other hand running up and down Ryohei's chest.

"Quit it!" Ryohei shouted when he pushed Lussuria away from him.

"What just happened? What are you? In heat? Rivals aren't supposed to kiss each other!" Ryohei said all these things without thinking, because of the confusion from Lussuria's sweet and passionate kiss. Lussuria frowned.

"I don't want to be your rival anymore." Lussuria said, loosening his grip, allowing Ryohei to sit up, at least. "I don't want us to be in that kind of relationship."

"What?!? Where's the EXTREME in that? What happened to your determination? Where's is your EXTREME passion?" Ryohei shouted, his hands grabbing Lussuria's shirt.

"My passion...is right here..." Lussuria whispered, grabbing Ryohei's cheeks and pecking him firmly on the lips.

"What do you mean?" Ryohei said, his cheeks turning pink.

"What do you mean, what I mean? I care about you! A lot!" Lussuria cried out, tears seeping from his face, giving the youth a slight surprised face.

"That day we fought for the ring, you were truly beautiful out there. I fell in love with your manly chest, but then fell in love with fighting against you, but then when I almost died...I realized...I fell in love. With you. And it took me more time to see that...I don't want to be against you...I want to protect you..."

Ryohei was almost ready to let tears fall from his face as well. No one ever said that to him, even his own mother or sister. Lussuria was the first.

"Lu...Lussuria...I'm sorry I..." Ryohei shook his head, and then grabbed hold of Lussuria's head, and kissed him. Lussuria was in shock, but soon was kissing him back. (Boy was he kissing him back!).

"Hah...Lussuria...stop.." Ryohei moaned loudly as Lussuria attacked his neck, giving small bites at his sweetest spots, his hands running everywhere. Ryohei gasped at Lussuria's nipping. As he trailed down to his collarbone, licking and kissing every arch and bend, leaving little marks all over.

"Lussuria..." Ryohei was lost in a trance, his body arching and wanting more of Lussura. That femme man was surprisingly good. Ryohei gasped even louder when he felt Lussuria's tongue around his nipple area. Ryohei failed to notice that Lussuria took his shirt off. He could feel his smirk as he grabbed onto Lussuria's head, grasping it like a little doll. Lussuria wrapped Ryohei in his arms as a respond, toying around with Ryohei's nipple. Lussuria then moved back up to Ryohei's face, kissing his nose, his eyes, and his temple and cheeks. Both the their faces were flushed and red, but Ryohei's was more frightened. Lussuria stopped, and looked at Ryohei's face, which was flushed yet very insecure, as his eyes were widened. They both panted, wanting oxygen. Lussuria wrapped his arms around Ryohei's shoulders and waist, kissing his forehead, before taking him in an embrace.

"What...was that?" Ryohei slurred, his voice still husky and panting.

Lussuria smirked. "That was just some of my abilities. Here are some more." He kissed Ryohei's quivering lips again, his hands running...down,.

"Woah woah WOAH!" Where do you think you're touching, weirdo?" He shouted, coming back to his embarrassed EXTREME attitude.

"Where do you think? My name doesn mean lust after all." He said, with a wink.

A few seconds later, Lussuria's face met a purple notebook with a shwap.

-The Next Day At School-

Ryohei walked through the halls, and he was bright pink, his face facing the floor.

"Yo, Ryohei!" Takeshi waved, as he, Tsuna, and Gokudera followed behind.

"Oh...hi, guys." Ryohei answered back, trying to make a smile.

"Eh? Hey what's with the red face? Do you like someone?" Takeshi teased, Gokudera grunting behind. Ryohei looked up, and within a few seconds, was running away.

"Oi, Ryohei wait up!" Takeshi yelled, starting to run. He stopped when he felt like he stopped on something. He looked down...and on the floor...was a green notebook.

End.

---------

I never saw any LussuriaRyohei fics, so I made the very first one!

Don't ask about the notebook, or it will stalk you, too.


End file.
